The New Girl
by davidr11
Summary: Tori Vega is getting a chance to start a new life at the prestigious performing arts school Hollywood Arts. Dream come true right? Well things get a bit complicated when she meets Jade West. T for now.
1. Meeting Jade

**AN: I must be crazy taking on three Multi Chapter fics at once, but I'll do it! By popular demand from my one shot The New Girl will be made into a Multi Chapter fic.**

I was so nervous, it was my first day at this new prestigious performing arts school, Hollywood Arts. My sister kept telling me not to be worried that it's like any other school but I knew this wouldn't be true I mean it's Hollywood Arts we're talking about! I wore the best clothes I had hoping to make a good first impression on everyone hell maybe I'd meet a girl on my first day! That's right I'm a lesbian, no I'm not out of the closet yet but I had never met a girl who was worth stepping out of the metaphorical closet yet.

I stepped into the school, my first day a fresh start at a possible new teenage life. I loved being a teenager sometimes it's hard to start over as an adult but as a teen all it takes is something as simple as a switch to a new school. Not that my life at my old school was so bad I yearned for a new start or anything it's just who wouldn't be excited?

Then I saw her coming down the stairs, the raven haired beauty I knew that would haunt my dreams from this day forward. She seemed to be goth or possibly punk? It was hard to put a finger on her style exactly but it didn't matter I loved it. She saw me and sent a scowl my way ignoring me as she walked by and continued heading in another direction. My heart sank but I didn't let it get the best of me, a scowl meant nothing right? I would just have to meet her one on one and show her I could be a girl she'd like to know. Chances are she wouldn't be gay but you never know right? She could be bi, or simply curious, or hell maybe we could be friends get drunk one night and have a crazy drunken night we'd never talk about again. Yeah I'd settle for that.

I let out a sigh and decided to continue on with my day and hope I'd get another chance to meet her. Here's to hoping we have a class together. My first class happened to be with a teacher called "Sikowitz", oh wow this showed for a promising first class. Not. I had trouble finding my class and a ditzy red headed girl named Cat was no help. Luckily some strange boy carrying around a puppet told me how to get there I believe his name was Robbie. I think it would be sufficient to say it creeped me out just a little when he hit on me using his puppet.

I ended up spilling coffee on some guy named Beck's shirt and was trying to help get it off when the girl that I had admired from the hall, who I found out is named Jade, came in looking very pissed.

"Get off my boyfriend!" She yelled at me. And that ruined everything, she had a boyfriend even on the off chance she's bi she was taken. Both Beck and I tried to explain it was an accident and I was only trying to help clean him up but she didn't seem to care. Damn it might be one thing to not be able to have her and only be friends but there was no way I could have her hate me. Pulling out a piece of paper I scribbled the words _Don't worry I'm not into your boyfriend. I'm gay but I've never told anyone so please keep it a secret._

I knew I was taking a big risk letting some girl who probably hated me at this point and that I didn't even know be the first person to come out to. She could use this as ammo against me if she wanted, ruin my reputation before I ever had a chance to try and build it myself, but hey we have to take risks in life to get what we want right? I have never been much of a risk taker before but this seemed like a good time to start.

I got up deciding to switch seats and dropped the note off in her lap. She gave me a weird look and I sat down in the back of the class instead. A few minutes into class Jade was chosen to pick a team for alphabetical improv. To my horror she chose me. I was regretting the note at this time maybe she was going to embarrass me with my secret right now?

It didn't go well lets just say I ended up with cold coffee in my hair. I was out in the hallway crying when I reached into my pocket to grab a tissue (I keep a few there because you just never know) when I was shocked to find a folded piece of paper. I pulled it out and saw Jade's name written at the bottom. How did she slip this into my pocket without me noticing? Anyways I read it.

_I understand, I'm secretly bisexual myself and just have never met a girl I wanted to date so no reason to tell anyone. I'll forgive you for this morning and keep your secret. Maybe we can even be friends. But if we ever are don't expect me to be nice to you in public, and I mean ever._

_Jade_

**AN: So it's just a copy/paste of the one shot so far I know, but I'll be updating new chapters soon!**


	2. A bit of guilt

**AN: And here's chapter 2 for TNG**

**Jade**

The new girl, Tori was her name, admitted to me she was gay yesterday. True I'm guessing it was only to escape my wrath that would be brought forth by what happened with Beck but still it was nice to finally know another girl who liked girls. You'd think being in Hollywood and all I'd know a lot, but I don't. I mean that's not to say there's no gay couples at school because there is; they're just not in my group of friends.

If I'm going to be honest here I'm glad Tori told me about her sexuality, she was kind of hot. Not that I'd ever consider dating her, after all I am with Beck, but it's always nice to know the hot new girl might be checking me out. So I continued on with my day hating every second, besides the ones spent with Beck, of it. I was pleased to find out I had Tori in my sixth period class. Since she went home yesterday after me pouring coffee in her hair I didn't know if I had anymore classes besides Sikowitz's with her. I looked up at the door as she came in late, probably a bit lost trying to find the classroom, and she looked over at me and smiled. I raised an eyebrow while scowling.

I hope she didn't sit by me I mean I told her we wouldn't be friends in public hadn't I? To my frustration she took the seat next to me. I let out a sigh and sent her a look that said 'Why the hell did you sit by me?' she just gave me an apologetic smile and stood up to change seats, and she bent over in front of me to pick up her backpack. Oh wow, she had an amazing ass and I must admit it took a bit of self control not to give it a smack. She then turned around towards me and bent over dropping a piece of paper on my desk but while she was bent over she gave me a peak down her shirt. I must admit I liked what I saw.

She then moved to the back of the class taking a seat in the corner all by herself. I must admit I felt a bit of guilt at making her sit by herself but I quickly pushed it away and unfolded the note.

_I know you have a boyfriend and all and I swear I won't try and get with you are anything but I wanted to know if we could hang out today after school? We could go grab a bite to eat and maybe some coffee._

So she was asking me to hang out with her? Well it wasn't at school and we could always go somewhere where no one I know hangs out. I look over at her and nod to let her know I accepted. She sent me an amazing smile and turned back towards the teacher. This looked like it could end up being a very good day, but the more I thought of it the more I wasn't sure being alone with her was a good idea. She had an amazing body and was hot and I'm sure I could control myself and not cheat on Beck but the temptation would still be there.

No, I thought, I would never cheat on Beck. I had told Tori we could be friends but not in public and that's exactly what we would be, secret friends and just friends. The rest of the day continued rather uneventful, I didn't have Tori in anymore of my classes which I was happy about, and secretly a bit sad, but it was time to find out where we would be meeting.

I pulled my phone out and sent her a text.

_Tori, where will we be meeting at?_

Her reply was,

_Jade? How did you get my number? And I dunno I don't have a ride my sister ditched me I guess I was thirty seconds to late or something like that._

I sighed sending a text telling her not to worry about how I got her number and to meet me outside the school. Three minutes later she was there looking like she had done a bit of crying. "Were you crying or something?" I asked sounding a bit to concerned for my own liking.

"It's nothing," she said. "It's just I didn't make a single friend all day I was actually kind of ignored by everyone except you and Beck. Then I ran into Beck and tried to start up a conversation but he told me he couldn't talk to me because you'd get insanely jealous or something like that. Then after all that I was looking forward to going home and showering, maybe relaxing a little, before we went out and my stupid sister ditches me because I had to stop by my locker before going to her car!"

And just like that she broke down in front of me, falling to her knees and started crying. "I never should of came here! You embarrass me yesterday in front of the whole class before I get a chance to make a good first impression on everyone so now no one even wants to associate with me."

There goes those feelings of guilt, God I hate that feeling. I bend over and help her get up and wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry Tori but you don't know me very well. I am a gank plain and simple. It's who I am. I'm not even nice to my own boyfriend! Well at least not in public anyways. I already told you me and you won't be friends when around other people, or at least people I know. But when we're around strangers or it's just me and you we will be, okay?" I realize this must sound stupid. Who would forgive someone after what I had done to her and take not having any friends because of it with being secret friends with the one who had done it? But to my surprise instead of slapping me and storming off she looked up at me and smiled. God I love her smile.

"Okay, sounds good to me. But you have to forgive me if I ever kiss you." I looked at her a bit shocked and surprise that she would be so bold to say that to a girl with a boyfriend. She laughed though and said, "I'm kidding. I wouldn't kiss a girl with a boyfriend, no matter how hot she might be." With that Tori gave me a look over taking a bit longer than needed to stare at my chest, and asked, "So where's your car?"

**AN: The next chapter will be a time jump. Won't really see how they develop into friends but you will see how they interact after several months of continuing this friend thing they got going on. Anyways please review!**


	3. What are we?

**Jade**

It's been three months since Tori first started Hollywood Arts, and a lot has changed since then. Nothing any of my friends or my boyfriend Beck would notice of course but the changes were there. First off Beck didn't seem to notice Jade no longer spent Sundays with him which just a few months ago she spent every day possible with him. No her Sundays were now spent with Tori. They would spend Sundays doing all sorts of things from just hanging out at Tori's place to well going out all day just doing whatever they thought of, of course whatever they they thought of had to be done somewhere where none of Jade's friends might be.

While Jade and Tori were both happy with their blossoming secret friendship things at school weren't so nice for Tori. What Jade had done to her on her first day had deemed her as a social outcast, despite showing her amazing singing talent and not being to bad at acting either people refused to associate with her outside class projects. Tori didn't seem to upset about it though she would sit at the back of classes by herself smiling and taking notes occasionally shooting Jade a glance and they would share a secret smile. During lunch Tori had a table all to herself, well for the most part sometimes Sinjin would sit down next to her trying lame attempts at flirting but thankfully Tori didn't seem desperate enough for friends at school to associate with him.

Jade felt a little guilty that she was kind of glad Tori was a social outcast, because it meant she was Tori's only friend. She felt so special when she was around Tori and they weren't even dating or anything. Tori made her feel things even Beck couldn't, at times she felt like she was almost borderline cheating on Beck. Tori and Jade would hold hands at movies and cuddle with each other in the seats. When Jade would sleep over occasionally they would hold each other while falling asleep and stare into each others eyes. While sitting in Tori's living room watching a movie Tori would lie down on the couch and Jade would lie in front of her with Tori's arm over her and Tori would cuddle into her.

They often kissed each others cheeks and while it wasn't on the lips or anything and far from making out they both try to put what they were feeling into it. They had never talked about if they were more than friends or anything but there was a mutual unspoken understanding whatever they were "friends" didn't quite define it. This all changed though one Sunday when the two of them were lying on Tori's bed with a movie on her TV, the name of which Jade did not know and she didn't wish to find out considering it was some romantic comedy Tori had picked out, when Tori spoke.

"Jade what are we?" Jade froze. She didn't know what to say and dreaded the day Tori might bring up this subject. Jade was with Beck and she loved Beck, right? She use to that's for sure and she was pretty sure she still did but when she was around Tori she just wasn't so positive. Jade let out a sigh.

"Why did you bring this up Tori?" Jade asked a bit sad. "You know we can't be more than friends no matter how much we want to. I'm with Beck and I love him." She looked at Tori to see determination in her eyes.

"You say you do and yea sure I honestly believe you did when I first showed up at Hollywood Arts. I saw the way you use to look at him, but you don't look at him like that anymore you look at me that way now. And when we hold hands or cuddle and you look into my eyes I see that you love me Jade, so why are you doing this?"

Jade sat there thinking. Maybe Tori was right maybe she really didn't love Beck anymore maybe Tori had replaced him in her heart. But she couldn't leave Beck for Tori, why she couldn't even she didn't know but she just knew she couldn't.

"I can't explain why to you because I don't even know," Jade started while looking at Tori. "I can't and won't leave Beck for you Tori and I can't cheat on him ei-" Jade was silenced by Tori kissing her. It was like her brain turned off completely all she knew was Tori's lips on hers. God it was like she was in heaven right now she had never known kissing could be this good. Tori nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance and without even thinking that this would be crossing the line and truly cheating on Beck Jade granted it.

After they had made out for an amount of time neither could remember Tori pulled away. They both just stared at each other, Jade didn't move because she was in shock and she assumed Tori didn't because she was waiting Jade's response. Why had Tori done this? Jade thought to herself. Jade had just explained she couldn't be with Tori and also wouldn't cheat on Beck so what does Tori do? She freaking kisses me! Tori was starting to look nervous now. Jade assessed her options. She could get mad blow up say Tori had kissed her so it wasn't cheating and never talk to Tori again, but she knew she couldn't do that she needed Tori. She could tell Tori it could never happen again and they would have to remain just friends and things would be forever awkward between them, but she also couldn't do that after having experienced kissing Tori she knew she would want it again. So she went with option three and grabbed Tori pulling her in for another kiss.

Tori gasped but quickly melted into it kissing Jade back. Soon they were battling with each others tongues for dominance, but the kiss didn't last long because jade pulled away. "Listen Tori if we're going to do this we have to do it right. No one knows about us hanging out which is good we can continue with the schedule we have now and no one should suspect anything, but we have to be more careful about going out. We've done well so far never running into anyone I know but we've been sloppy not going far enough away from the neighbor hood. Also remember once you're mine you're always mine. Remember when Beck told you he couldn't talk to you because I would get insanely jealous? Well that applies to you now. I don't need to worry about guys so I could care less if a guy comes up to you but if a girl even shows interest ignore her, push her away, make it clear you don't want anything to do with her, do whatever you need to."

"Now I'm not the cheating type, so I'm going to have to break up with Beck. Yes we have to remain discrete even with Beck and I no longer a thing. The whole student body thinks I hate you and it needs to stay that way, for now at least."

Jade lied down on Tori's bed looking up at the ceiling smiling while Tori lied down next to her putting her arm around her.

**AN: So I don't like how this chapter turned out, I was originally going to make them be just friends much longer before getting together but this is just how it turned out when I wrote this chapter. I considered scrapping it towards the end and rewriting the whole chapter but I dunno, tell me what you guys think of it I guess and we'll see where things go from here!**


	4. The break up

**Jade**

It was the next day and time to break up with Beck. Tori urged Jade to do it when it feels right, not wanting me to get hurt in the process too, but I was ready to do it today. No point in stalling right? So here I am at school fifteen minutes before the first bell rings. I hated being at school early, on the bright side though Tori was here with me. I couldn't be seen in public with her but no one was around here to care right now.

I was holding her hand sitting on the stairs by the door where students come in to start their boring day. Ten minutes before final bell, Tori and I agreed it was time to separate which was going to suck because I couldn't be with her until after school. Tori was still sitting on the steps but I was headed for the black box theater where Beck agreed to meet me.

Less than five minutes later he was standing at the entrance, eyes scanning to try and see me. I walked over to Beck, resisted the urge to scare him as he hadn't seen me walking over to him, and said, "Beck." He turned towards me with a confused look on his face. "You always meet me at the front gate, is there something wrong?"

I sighed and let the air escape my lungs. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Look Beck I don't want to hurt you, we've been dating for so long and you've been not only my boyfriend but my best friend too." Tears started coming to my eyes but I refused to let them escape there hiding spot.

Before I could continued he asked, "You're breaking up with me?" All I could manage to do was give a nod and looked away from him. "I gotta know, is there there another guy," he asked with hurt in his voice. "No, no other guy," I said it in a way that he would know there was a "but" in there. He didn't try and find out what the but was, he turned and left.

I hope he wasn't going to tell Andre about this, they were best friends though. I decide not to think to hard on it and went to get my books from my locker. I stopped horrified at what I saw, a girl who looked more guy than girl was pushing Tori around making fun of her.

I felt my blood boiling and with out thinking I walked up and clocked the brute, that I questioned how she got in to this school, in the face. She dropped, hard. "Everyone scatter, NOW!" Within seconds everyone who had been watching quickly left to do whatever they do in their last minutes before the first bell rings.

Looking around to make sure no one could see I walked up to the almost crying brunette. When I was close enough she through her hands around me in the biggest hug I've probably let anyone give me. At this point though she just let everyone go and started crying into my neck. "I would suggest we ditch school and go to my house, but if we were both absent after I clocked her in the nose for doing that to you people would get suspicious." She just nodded, and after a quick kiss we separated and both went to our first class of the day.

Tori was to good for me, I now know this. No other person alive would take their girlfriend not truly comforting after something like that, and all because said girlfriend didn't want to ruin her rep. I'll have to make it up to her, the question though is how I would make it up to her .

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, been going through a lot of stuff. But never fear! Updates are here!**


	5. Untitled

**AN: I've been reading through the chapters I've already posted and noticed all my grammatical errors. Sorry for that maybe when the story is over I'll go back and fix everything.**

**Tori**

I had been thinking all day on what had happened with Jade, and I came to the decision that if we can't be open with our relationship I didn't want to be with her. Don't get me wrong I'm pretty sure I'm totally in love with her, but if she doesn't love me enough back to let everyone at least know we were friends, then I don't think we could do this.

The day ended and I met Jade out by her car. She was looking at me with a smile but it quickly turned into a frown when she noticed the way I was looking at her.

"Jade we need to talk," I began the speech I had been mentally preparing for a while now. "You know I love you -" She tried interrupting me at this point but I quickly silenced her. "And I want to believe you love me. But look at what happened today! I mean I'm grateful for what you did but then deciding not to spend time with me simply because people would get suspicious that we might be friends, even though we are or er were more than that, I can't take it Jade."

Jade and I both had tears threatening to come out. "Tori, I do love you! Please don't do this to me." I shook my head and turned around to start my walk back home. Behind me I left the only person outside my family that I have ever loved. I started to cry as the rain fell from the sky.

**Jade**

I stood in the school parking lot feeling numb to everything. The rain fell down around me and I didn't even notice it. Tori's last words to me were spinning around in my head _I can't take it Jade_. Those five words I knew would haunt my nightmares.

I don't remember getting in my car and coming home, but I now registered I was lying in my bed crying. I remember my mom at some point telling me it was time for dinner. I told her I wasn't hungry as I got lost in looking at my ceiling again. I knew I couldn't get back with Beck. Even if he would take me back after what happened the truth was I didn't love him anymore.

I remember telling Tori when we first met that the only reason I hadn't come out yet was because I never met the right girl. I realized this was nothing but an excuse I had made up for myself. The truth was I was scared, and being scared made me lose Tori.

Everything after my realization seemed like a blur again, next thing I knew I was waking up to my alarm clock. I didn't feel like picking out an outfit and pretending everything was okay, but I had to otherwise people at school would realize something was wrong.

I arrived at school planning to avoid Tori as much as possible. When I got inside I felt my stomach drop. Tori was being picked on again. Some girl was yelling at her saying she needed some coffee in her hair to get rid of her fleas. Tori saw me out of the corner of her eye and looked towards me silently begging me to do something, to stop what was about to happen. But I did nothing as cold coffee was poured on her.

Tori ran away after that crying. I just stood there feeling disgusted with myself. I had done nothing to stop her, to show that Tori and I were friends and she was not to be messed with. I didn't realize how long I had been standing there when the bell rang signaling it was time for the first class of the day. I was kicking myself even more knowing I hadn't gone after Tori to comfort her.

**AN: Okay hope everyone liked this chapter! Sorry about taking so long between updates, I'd like to tell you guys I'll be updating much faster but the truth is I can't make that promise :(. **


	6. It's to late

**AN: Okay things are about to get really bad for Tori and Jade. I'm going to change the genre to angst/romance.**

**Tori**

My day had been horrible. After having coffee poured in my hair and watching Jade do nothing about it I ditched school. I was now sitting at home and thinking of the possibility of leaving Hollywood Arts. I mean none of the students thought I had any talent, but that was mainly because they refused to listen or pay attention when I would sing. The teachers seemed to think I had talent after reading the songs I had written, and actually listening to me singing.

There was a knock at my front door which brought me out of my thoughts. I stood up and started walking towards the door to answer it when I stubbed my toe on the couch. _Damn it_ I thought to myself _nothing can go right today can it?_ I opened the door to see a very distraught Jade standing there. Her eyes were read and puffy like she had been crying.

"Why are you here Jade? Shouldn't you be in school right now?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"You didn't show up for class," was all she replied. We both stood at the door, her waiting for me to invite me in, and me wondering how long I should make her stand there. After a good few minutes she asked, "Well are you going to invite me in or what?" I frowned and pondered the question for a minute before deciding to let her into the house.

She went over and sat on my couch and I sat down in the arm chair. "Tori, I know you must be pissed at me for what happened earlier," I snorted and looked at her like she was stupid. "Must be pissed? Try I am pissed!"

Saying this made me feel bad and she looked away and I could see the tears starting to form in on the edges of her eyes. "I'm sorry Jade, I probably could of phrased that a little nicer."

She shook her head. "No Tori don't apologize. You need to listen to me though I am so sorry for what I did." I shook my head. "No Jade, it's to late for apologies." At this point a song came on the radio I had been listening to and I decided to sing along to the song to show Jade how bad she had screwed up.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late..._  
_I said it's too late to apologize._  
_It's too late._

_Yeah!_

_I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!_

_It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_  
_I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground._

As the song ended Jade stood up with tears running down her face and she ran from my house.

**Jade**

I don't remember the drive home, in fact I don't remember entering my house or room. I ran and jumped into my bed with my mascara running from my tears. I got off my bed and tore the sheets off throwing them across the room. I ran over to my dresser and pushed everything off, I heard glass shatter on the ground but I didn't care. All I cared about right now was the fact I had lost Tori.

I ran into my bathroom and punched the mirror shattering it. I winced in pain as I felt the glass cut my hand, but I didn't care. The pain felt good in fact. I calmed down a little after that but the tears didn't stop coming. I knew nothing would fill the gap that was Tori missing from my life.

I lie down on my bare bed and grabbed a pillow screaming into it, it felt like hours later when I became drained. I didn't have any more tears left to cry. I looked around my room seeing the mess I had made in my tantrum. I stood up and started cleaning the mess I had made. I picked up a picture frame I had knocked off my dresser; it was a picture of me and Tori together. It was an older one we had took when our relationship was new and I was still with Beck. We were smiling and laughing in it and covered in ridiculous clown like makeup, I remembered that night.

Tori and I had been bored sitting on her couch just watching TV when Tori suggested we do each others makeup. Normally I would refuse to do such a stupid thing but even then I had felt different around her. It quickly turned into a game of who could do the others makeup the worse.

I sighed and set the now ruined picture frame with the picture in it on my desk. I was not looking forward to seeing Tori at school tomorrow. Or ever for that matter. But at the same time I looked forward to it. I don't think I could live without seeing her at least.

**AN: I don't like how I ended this chapter, feels to...forced? I guess. Hope every one likes this chapter. The song used was Apologize by One Republic.**


	7. Untitled two

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update just been (like always) dealing with stuff in my life. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Jade**

The next morning my alarm clock woke me up at six AM like usual, right away the events of the previous day flooded back to my mind. I felt my eyes grow red hot as tears started to fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe that I had lost Tori, that I would never spend the night at her house again and cuddle with her. I went through my morning rituals without even a thought going through my head. I went out to my car to get ready to drive to school but I couldn't bring myself to start the car. All the thoughts of what I had lost with Tori were racing through my head.

After sitting at the wheel doing nothing but thinking for a good ten minutes I started up the car and headed to school. I arrived at school to see a new girl standing at Tori's locker casually talking to her. My blood started to boil and I walked to her locker and said, "Hey _Vega, _I brought some coffee for you just in case, like you know, you forgot to shampoo this morning." With that I walked away laughing but when no one was looking I ducked into the janitors closet and slid with my back against the wall to the ground.

Why had I said those hurtful things to her? I didn't understand my reasoning for it. I wanted Tori back and insulting her in front of people was definitely not going to win her back. I heard the warning bell ring though so I stood up, dried my tears, and started walking to class.

I made it through the day avoiding Tori as much as possible. I had decided that after school I'd corner her, say sorry, and beg her to take me back. I would even be willing to go public with our relationship as long as it meant having Tori back.

I cornered her as she was leaving the building. "Tori listen," she started to say something but I stopped her. I needed her to hear me all the way out. "I'm sorry for this morning I saw you talking to that girl and got jealous so I responded the only way I know how." I took a breath and continued, "If you give me another chance I swear we can go public and everything. I need you like I've never needed anything before!" Tori frowned and looked down to the ground.

"Jade," she started. "It's not that we couldn't go public, it's the fact that when I needed you to just say something to act like we were at least friends, and you couldn't do that so sorry but I need to move on."

With that she walked away leaving me and my tears to ourselves. I couldn't believe it that I would never be with Tori again, that she really was letting me go. I leaned against the wall and slid down trying to take in everything that Tori had said. Then I noticed the girl I had seen Tori talking to was standing over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked in the meanest voice I could muster. She just smiled at me shook her head and walked off.

**AN: Sorry short chapter I know just been busy and trying to find time to write is hard. Oh and to warn everyone this story is not going to have a happy ending. You have been forewarned.**


End file.
